


How Everyone Found Out About YunJae

by pupeez4eva



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-lawsuit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yunho decide to hide their relationship from their bandmates. Naturally, it leads to huge misunderstandings. Post-Lawsuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Everyone Found Out About YunJae

Initially, their first meeting after the lawsuit had been less than ideal. As much as he hated to admit it, Yunho knew he’d acted like a complete dunce. Any word other than “Jaejoong” seemed to have been caught in his throat. Jaejoong seemed to have had the same problem, and the two had spent the first ten minutes staring at each other, awkwardly choking out the other’s name.

To be fair though, Yunho’s blood pressure had already been set to explode when he’d arrived at the secluded little cafe. He’d spent the whole morning panicking, wondering if Jaejoong would even show up, and then wondering if he even _wanted_ Jaejoong to show up. And then, of course, there was that horrific little thought of, _‘what if we’re seen, what if we’re caught?!’_ He’d had the most terrifying image of him and Jaejoong fleeing the country, with numerous SM hit-men chasing after them.

After a while though, Yunho had managed to choke out the words “dorm” and “empty”, to which Jaejoong had nodded in understanding.

A few hours later, Yunho was proud to say that the awkwardness had pretty much faded. He was _also_ pleased to note that years apart hadn't dented his and Jaejoong’s compatibility - he glazed look in the other’s eyes was still ingraianed in his mind, as he watched his ex-bandmate creep stealthily out of the dorm, a hoodie hiding his numerous hickeys.

…

And then, well, things had pretty much set off.

…

Things had been going great. When the two of them were together, Yunho could almost forget that the lawsuit had even happened. It was just him and Jaejoong, and none of their awkward, painful history holding them back. Maybe ignoring a major issue like that wasn’t the healthiest way to go about things, but hey, Yunho wasn’t looking forward to another awkward staring match.

They’d decided to keep their relationship hidden for a while. After all, who knew how Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin would take it (Yunho wasn’t looking forward to the predicted death-stares from Changmin - although Jaejoong was more than eager to have his ‘adorable little baby’ back in his life). So far, it had all gone off without a hitch.

Of course, if Yunho knew what would happen later that day, maybe he would have done things differently.

“Okay,” he said, his phone clutched to his ear, “Min’s going out with Minho and Kyuhyun tonight, so that means the dorms will be empty.”

He dragged his eyes around the empty dance studio, making sure that Changmin hadn’t somehow wondered in.

“Brilliant,” Jaejoong responded. “Yoochun and Junsu are going out to see a movie tonight, so sneaking out should be easy.”

Yunho’s lips curled into a smirk. “I bet you’re excited to see me.”

Jaejoong snorted. “No, what gave you that idea? Now shut up - you, Jung Yunho, have years to make up for.”

“I haven’t made up for them already?” Yunho’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “After all, we know you can't resist _this_.”

“You’re conceited.”

“No, that’s just you.” Yunho let out a loud laugh. “Now, the house should be empty in about an hour, so wait about two before coming over.”

“Great!” Yunho could almost picture the smile on Jaejoong’s face. “And I can cook some food for Minnie too - I bet he misses my food, right?”

Jaejoong seemed to have forgotten that ‘Minnie’ had no clue that Jaejoong had recently been in his dorm.

Yunho, on the other hand, had other concerns.

“…Jaejoong, are you seriously talking about _Changmin_ right now?”

“He’s my baby!” Jaejoong retorted heatedly. “I miss him! I bet he misses me too! Right, Yunho? Right?!”

“I’m being sexy right now!” Yunho snapped. “I’m being sexy, and you’re focused on another man?!”

“My _baby!”_

“Your baby _is_ another man!” Yunho replied, his lips forming a pout.

“I’m glaring right now, you know that,” Jaejoong told him.

“You look cute when you glare.”

Jaejoong huffed. “Well you can’t see me, so that’s too bad, huh? By the way, now I’m rolling my eyes, because you’re just slightly pathetic.”

Yunho smirked. “You love me for it.”

“…And now I’m smiling.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I should hang up,” he told the other male. “Come over soon, and then you can give me a full-body check up.”

…Okay, maybe he should have kept that too himself. Those words hadn’t sounded too bad in his head, but out loud…

“Yunho!” Jaejoong cried, embarrassed. “You did _not_ just say that! What, did you look up pick-up lines for teenagers, or something?!”

Okay, maybe he had, but it had been during the early days of his and Jaejoong’s break up, in which he thought he’d never have a healthy relationship again. So sue him for panicking a bit.

“Maybe,” Yunho mumbled. “Anyway, it’s not - ”

“Check up? Why, are you alright?”

_ “AHH!” _

“Yun - ?”

Yunho frantically ended the call and whirled around, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Changmin’s confused expression.

“Are you sick?” Changmin inquired, taking a step forward.

Yunho shook his head frantically. “No!” he cried. “Just - I mean…stomach…burning. Er, no, just - pain?”

…There were many things that Yunho was - a dancer, a singer, a rapper, a face on the walls of numerous Sasaeng fans. A liar, however, as not one of them.

Changmin’s eyes widened further; there was evident panic shining in them. “You’re in pain?!”

_“No!_ I’m not - I’m not in pain, alright? There’s no pain. This is just a regular check-up.”

“But you said you were in pain!”

Oh god, why couldn’t Changmin be one of those overtly naive maknaes, who just accepted everything their hyungs told them?!

“I…I ate a whole slab of chocolate!” Yunho told him, his voice wavering. “I have a stomach ache!”

Changmin stared. “…You’re going to the doctor for _that?”_

“No, um, they’re not related.” Yunho let out a choked laugh. “I just mentioned the stomach ache for the hell of it! Goodbye!”

He then proceeded to hurry away, leaving Changmin staring after him.

…

“…So you know how we agreed not to tell the others about this for a while?”

Jaejoong leaned back against the headrest, his lips pursed inquisitively. “Yeah?”

“Well…” Yunho coughed awkwardly, his hands rubbing absently against his neck. “I think Min’s on to us.”

“…Why?”

“Because, well, he heard us laughing, and…” Yunho let out a small, embarrassed laugh. “I might of spit out some weird story about agonising pain in my stomach, and visits to the doctors, and - ”

_“Yunho!”_ Jaejoong’s eyes were wide. “He won’t be on to us, he’ll probably think you have a fatal disease!” His eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. “How could you heap so much stress onto my baby, huh?!”

“It’s not my fault!” Yunho retorted defensively. Perhaps this hadn’t been the ideal moment to mention this… “I’m horrible at coming up with lies on the spot!”

“Yah!” Jaejoong whacked him on the side of the head. “This is bad!”

Yunho raised his hands defensively. “Look, calm down. Changmin won’t find out - ”

“But he’ll be _upset!”_

Yunho sighed loudly. Dammit, he really wanted to return to what they’d been doing before. Jaejoong, well, he was good in bed - there was no other way to put it (and not to brag or anything, but Yunho was pretty darn sure he wasn’t too bad either).

“Look, he’s probably already forgotten,” he said, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong’s waist. “Forget I brought it up, alright?”

…

Changmin hadn’t forgotten.

In fact, Yunho’s words had played upon his mind from the moment the leader had said them. Minho and Kyuhyun had told him not to worry, and that Yunho would be fine, because hey, it was Yunho, and when was he ever not fine? Except that just made Changmin worry more, because it was _Yunho,_ and when was he ever _fine??!_

Usually Changmin would have headed straight for his room to catch up on some much needed sleep but…well, he couldn’t just go to bed when he was worried about his hyung. Instead, he made a bee-line for Yunho’s room, and tapped loudly on the door.

“Yunho-hyung!” he called out. “It’s me, I’m - ” His voice cut off at the sound of heavy panting; Changmin froze, his eyes wide.

Immediately, two explanations came to him. One: sexual activity was ensuing. Two: he was in agonising pain.

Changmin, of course, went with the second option.

Eyes widening, the maknae proceeded to bang frantically on the door. “Hyung!” he yelled. “Are you in pain?! Open the door!”

“C-Changmin!” came Yunho’s breathless voice. “Hyung’s fine! Go away!”

“Hyung! You can barely talk!” Changmin felt fear seize his chest. “Open the door! Now!”

_“No!”_ Yunho sounded horrified, and this only increased Changmin’s fear. “I’m fine!” his voice cracked.

“Hyung!” Changmin cried, his efforts only increasing. “This isn’t funny you asshole - ” His voice cut off, as he realised that, regardless of his reputation as DBSK’s evil maknae, he shouldn’t have been speaking to a sick person in such a manner. In a gentler voice, he called out, “Hyung, can you not move? Should I break the door down?”

_ “NO!” _

…

Oh god, Yunho was dying. He was _dying._ He had this beautiful, beautiful individual lying next to him, naked for Christ’s sake, and he had a serious fucking boner, and if Changmin didn’t leave soon then _someone_ in this house was going to die.

“We should go and talk to him,” Jaejoong whispered, his forehead creased in concern. “He  sounds upset - ”

_“No_ dammit!” Yunho hissed back.

“Hyung?!”

“Gah - _I’m fine!”_ Yunho yelled. “I’ll be out in a minute, just go away!” He turned to Jaejoong, and nodded towards the closet. “Hide in there.”

Jaejoong blinked. “What?”

Yunho struggled to get out of bed, but only succeeded in toppling to the floor, his limbs twisted in the mass of blankets. He let out a loud yelp as his body slammed against the ground. Jaejoong stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hyung!” Changmin cried, his panicked knocks resuming. “I - oh my god guys, thank god you’re here!” Yunho stared in confusion, wondering what the hell Changmin was talking about, and why his entire tone seemed to have shifted. Then he heard the sound of hurried footsteps, and familiar voices, and he froze in horror.

"W-whose there?" Yunho stuttered, his eyes wide with horror.

"Hyungs, Yunho's trapped in there!" Changmin's alarmed voice drifted into the room. "I think he's in pain - could you break down the door?"

Yunho heard Kangin respond. "Yeah, Shindong and I will do it."

"Oh my fucking god," Jaejoong hissed, the bedsheets still splayed on top of him, "he called Super Junior over!”

More voices drifted into the room, and Yunho felt his heart spasm with fear. He desperately wanted Jaejoong to come out and say something, to give him some sort of _advice,_ but the only thing that came out of the other male’s mouth was, “did I just hear Heechul?”

“Okay!” Kangin yelled from the other side of the door. “On the count of three, we’ll break the door down!”

_ ‘No - please no.’ _

“Yunho, can you hear me?!”

’No,' he thought. _'I mean yes - I mean, don’t come in, please, I’m naked, and I just want you to go away!’_

“Okay guys! One, two, three - _PUSH!”_

Yunho’s head whipped around, his eyes resembling those of a madman. “Jaejoong!” he hissed frantically, “the closet, _get in the closet - ”_

The door smashed open.

“Hyung! Hyung! Where - _oh!”_ Changmin froze in the doorway, his jaw hanging open.

Heechul discreetly pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Yunho was too stunned to tell him to fuck off.

“Changmin!” Jaejoong said, his eyes wide.

“Jaejoong-hyung,” Changmin choked out.

“Changmin…”

“Jae…joong? Jaejoong?”

“Changmin.”

“Jae - ”

“Shut the fuck up.” Everyone turned to stare at Yunho. The leader shrugged. “This conversation really doesn’t go anywhere.”

Changmin stared at his leader, then at Jaejoong, and then at their evident states of undress. He then turned around and walked out of the room, deciding that he desperately needed a nap.

Maybe he should have gone with the second option after all...


End file.
